Whenua
Whenua was an archivist, and later the Toa of Earth on Metru Nui as well as Turaga of Onu-Koro and later Onu-Metru. History Matoran As a Matoran, Whenua was an archivist. His good friends were Onepu and Mavrah. One day, when several unknown Sea Rahi came to Metru Nui, it was Whenua's and his two friends job to study them, once they were captured. But after causing a lot of trouble, Turaga Dume ordered them to be taken away. The next morning, the Rahi had disappeared along with Mavrah. Toa Metru Whenua was the Toa Metru of Earth and guardian of Onu-Metru. He had the love for history common to all archivists. He always found it hard to believe he went from being a Matoran one moment to a Toa the next. He was happiest when he was down in the Archives, and was much less comfortable when visiting other Metru. He knew the Toa Metru were powerful, but he also knew they are not invincible. This made him a bit more cautious than some of the others, except in cases where the Archives were threatened. He quarreled with Nuju, who believed the past was unimportant. Seconds after becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision of Metru Nui being saved by the Great Disks. Many of the other Toa, like Onewa, were doubtful, claiming that the Great Disks were just a legend. Nokama stood up for Vakama and the Toa Metru were sent to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the great disks. Whenua was sent to find Tehutti, an Onu-Matoran archivist, who knew the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. When Whenua found the Great Disk, he joined the other Toa, and successfully destroyed the Morbuzakh plant that was ruining Metru Nui. He, Nuju, and Onewa were thrown into jail by a vortex that operated at the center of the coliseum. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escaped the colissium and went to find Toa Lhikan. Whenua and the other two Toa met a mysterious Turaga (Later revealed to be Lhikan), who taught them to use their mask powers. After they managed to break out of the prison, the six Toa then went to the Coliseum to stop Turaga Dume from his evil plans. But Dume wasn't himself, as he was actually Makuta in disguise. Makuta then combined himself with Nivawk, Nidhiki and Krekka. Vakama went to stop Makuta, while Whenua and the others put the Matoran pods on shore, which were thrown on purpose in the Protodermis sea by Makuta's power controlling the Protodermis sea. Then Whenua and the other four Toa joined Vakama and defeated Makuta, locking him in a cage of solid Protodermis. The Toa Metru started a journey through the Great Barrier with six Matoran pods, to find a new haven for the Matoran. After their first encounter with a strange Rahi, Whenua began to remember what had happened so long ago with the Underwater Rahi Study. He pondered this for the whole journey. At one point, when the Lhikan I was heading towards a whirlpool, Onewa used his Komau to control Whenua and make a ramp which the Lhikan I jumped off. So it crossed the whirlpool. Later, Whenua tried to convince Mavrah to stop the Great Undersea Rahi Attack but he refused and was swept by a wave. Whenua then traveled with the others and found Mata Nui. After exploring the new island, Whenua made the conclusion that the earth was really good for digging, and to make a new Onu-Metru. When he met with the other Toa, he heard of Vakama's vision about losing his Toa Power. Just in case, Whenua, and the others, transferred a small portion of their power into six stones. They then hid them all around the island and started a journey back to Metru Nui. The journey was a long and a dangerous one. Whenua helped his friends to get some Energized Protodermis Karzahni and then built Lhikan II with the others. They then journeyed back to Metru Nui. Later, he became a Turaga. Toa Hordika When the Toa Metru came back to Metru Nui, their beloved city was in a web of shadows. Whenua believed that the Onu-Metru Archives had been breached, with the exotic Rahi beasts loose on the island city. Vakama was very mad at Whenua for not remembering the clues pointing to Visorak inhabiting the city. After a hard journey to the Coliseum, spider-like creatures called Visorak captured the six Toa and trapped them in web cages containing Hordika venom, which transformed them into Toa Hordika and sent them falling to their death when the webs broke open. Luckily, 6 mysterious beings, called Rahaga, caught the Toa in mid-air and set them down safely to the ground in Ga-Metru. Norik, the leader of the Rahaga, told the Toa that they were now Toa Hordika. Norik told them that their only way to change back is to find a mythical Rahi called Keetongu, which is said to have the power to reverse anything the Visorak have done. Whenua went on a journey with Bomonga. They were in the Archives, and Bomonga showed a little about capturing and saving Rahi. But at some point, they encountered two Kahgarak, that trapped them into the Field of Shadow. Also a Kahgarak was swallowed in, lighting hope in the two friends. They started to follow the Kahgarak. They found their way out, but only to find themselves on the top of a Visorak Tower, which later became the Tower of Toa, in Sidorak's feet. Luckily, the others came to help and fought and won the tower for themselves, freeing Whenua and Bomonga. They then journeyed back to the Archives to continue their mission. They soon encountered Nuju and Kualus, who were running from another Kahgarak. The two Toa and Rahaga went into a room and shut the door and started discussing, but Visorak Vohtarak attacked. When encountering Kahgarak too, Whenua gave up to his Rahi side and fired a blast so powerful, it destroyed the room. Onewa and Vakama saved them later. Whenua also took part in finding the Avohkii. Along the way, they were betrayed by Vakama leaving the Toa un-united. They found Keetongu, who agreed to assist the Toa rescue Vakama. They arrived at the Coliseum, battled the Visorak, and with a last minute strategy by Matau, they got Vakama back on their side. They then defeated Roodaka, viceroy of the Visorak. Keetongu then cured all the Toa of the Visorak venom and then they resumed their great rescue of the sleeping Matoran. When they were on the way to the island of Mata Nui, Onewa saw that Makuta's prison was empty. Vakama said that Makuta would follow them to the new island, and he was right. They later sacrificed their powers to wake up the Matoran, and became Turaga, like Toa Lhikan did to them. Turaga Mata Nui When Whenua became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua. When Toa Onua arrived on Mata Nui, Whenua told him the stories of Mata Nui's slumber caused by the Makuta. He did not reveal his life as a Toa Metru or tell about his life on Metru Nui until after Makuta Teridax was defeated by Takanuva, the Toa of Light. He was rescued by Takua from a Vatuka, in the Onu-Koro mines, as seen in the video game, BIONICLE: Tales of the Tohunga. During the Bohrok-Kal saga Whenua traveled with Onua in search for his Kanohi Nuva. He was the leader of the Onu-Koro Council. His right hand Matoran was Onepu while his left was Taipu. Return To Metru Nui When Whenua and the other Turaga traveled back to Metru Nui, they learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva and revealed to them the news. He and the others then led them to a chamber with six Toa Canisters and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika. Minutes later, Jaller arrived at the canister chamber and asked Dume where the Toa Nuva were. Dume responded by saying that the Toa had gone to a dangerous location, but Jaller was unsatisfied with that answer, as well as the Turaga treating the Matoran with little respect. He then declared a strike until they decided to tell the Matoran everything. During a meeting, Dume revealed to the other Turaga that one of them had told the Matoran about the death of Mata Nui and the Toa Nuva's quest to save him, and that Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, Nuparu, and Kongu had gone to help them. Nokama then accidentally revealed that she had told Jaller. Vakama wanted to send Takanuva to find them, but learned that he was gone as well. When Mata Nui was revived from death, Whenua celebrated along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Whenua and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Whenua and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. While Dume gave a speech in the Coliseum, Teridax revealed he was in control of Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Whenua, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Spherus Magna Following Teridax's death, Whenua and the other Turaga and Matoran evacuated Metru Nui and they are currently living on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Turaga Whenua was known for his honesty. As he often said, "It serves no purpose to be false, for the earth cannot be deceived." He put great stock in the past and what could be learned from it. As a Toa Hordika, Whenua felt much closer to the Rahi than the others. However, he was able to block the urge to go wild better than the others. As a Toa Metru, he was cautious most of the time, except when the Archives were threatend. Powers and Equipment Whenua wore a Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision. The great version of the mask enabled him to light dark places, as well as providing him with a degree of X-ray vision. He carried different Toa Tools since he became a Toa: When he was a Toa he carried two Earthshock Drills, which could punch holes in virtually anything as well as creating a powerful sonic force when rotated at maximum speed. They also channeled his power to control Earth. As a Toa Hordika he carried Thumpers that could summon subterranean creatures or power up his Earth Rhotuka. When he became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua as his badge of office. He still had elemental earth powers, though they were weakened. Set Information Turaga Whenua *It was released in 2001. *Its set number is 8545. *It contains 28 pieces. *Whenua's set form makes him the smallest of the Turaga because he is a hunchback. Onewa is the tallest because he has the biggest shins, Nuju is the second largest because he is just like Onewa except his shins are a bit shorter and the other three Turaga (Vakama, Nokama and Matau) are the same height. Toa Whenua *The set was released in 2004. *The set number is 8603. *The number of pieces is 49. *The Toa Metru were the first sets to include bendable elbows. This continued until 2010 came and the Bionicle Stars had bendable shoulders. Toa Hordika Whenua *The set was released in 2005. *The set number is 8738. *The number of pieces is 48. Trivia *Whenua is the only Toa Metru who was not featured on a book cover by himself, while all the others were. (Matau was on Trial by Fire, Nokama was on The Darkness Below, Onewa was on Voyage of Fear, Nuju was on Maze of Shadows, and Vakama was on Time Trap) *Whenua is the Maori word for earth. *Whenua is the only non-Glatorian BIONICLE that is also a MLN (My Lego Network) networker. He only accepts Users who were members of the Kanoka Club and rewards them with a badge. *Whenua was voiced by Paul Dobson in Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. *Whenua is also a rank one networker on My LEGO Network. His MLN description reads: :Turaga of Earth and guardian of Onu-Metru, Whenua spends much of his time in the vast Archives beneath Metru Nui. Whenua provides former members of the Kanoka Club with a special Badge. External Links *Turaga Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Metru Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Hordika Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Whenua's My Lego Network Page